


first snow

by wibbelkind



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbelkind/pseuds/wibbelkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Bea has seen snow before, they've even had a few freak snowstorms in Wellington the past few years. But this is Edinburgh, on her gap year, and this is her first snow here. It brings out the child in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first snow

**Author's Note:**

> Is it too early for winter fics? Or too late, depending on which part of the world you are… Anyway, this is the kind of fic where you plan something and then your characters do something completely different and start misbehaving. Teenagers. Pfsh.

She wakes up in the middle of the night because she's cold. Ben has stolen her blanket again and she's about to tear it away from him when she notices movement outside the window. For a moment she stares in disbelief, then she jumps out of bed, stepping closer to the window. Outside, heavy snowflakes fall down, covering Edinburgh's street in a thick white blanket of snow. It's snowing so hard that it's hard to see the house on the other side of the street.

Of course Bea has seen snow before, they've even had a few freak snowstorms in Wellington the past few years. But this is Edinburgh, on her gap year, and this is her first snow here. It brings out the child in her, she's staring at the snowflakes falling and her eyes widen with every second. She wants to grab her boots, put on a coat and run outside, she's so excited. But there's something else she has to do first.

“Wake up, dickface!” She shakes her boyfriend's shoulder but he just groans and turns around. “It's snowing! Come on, you've got to see this!” Ben moans and pulls her blanket over his head. “Why do you have to be so loud?”, he complains. “It's dark out, that means sleeping.” “It's snowing!”, Bea repeats, pulling away her blanket from his face. Ben yawns and runs a hand through his hair. “Really, you woke me up because it's snowing?”

He steps up behind her to the window, putting his arms around her. “Okay”, he says. “I acknowledge your reasoning behind waking me up, even though it was done in a very cruel way.” She hugs him closer, laying her arms over his. “I'll make up for it”, she promises.

They fall silent for a while, both watching the snow fall. “Hey, Bea?”, Ben asks after a while. She just hums, feeling so comfortable in his arms. “Do you want to build a snowman?”, he sing-songs. She chuckles at that. “Come on, let's go and play”, Ben continues. “I never see you any more, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!” Bea hides her head in her hands because this dork that she calls her boyfriend is singing Frozen songs in the middle of the night. “We used to be best buddies, but now we're not, I wish you would tell me whyyyyyy”, he stretches the last word, letting her go to dramatically spread his arms. “Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman.” “Go away, dickface”, Bea laughs, shoving him playfully. “Okay, bye”, he sings, frowning and falling back down into bed.

Bea turns around, leaning against the windowsill, waiting for Ben to continue. He doesn't. She knocks against the wooden window frame. “Do you want to build a snowman?”, she starts singing, cautiously. “Or ride our bike around the halls?” Ben grins up at her. “I think some company is overdue”, Bea continues, shaking her head at him. “I've started talking to the pictures on the wall.” “Hang in there, Joan!”, Ben chimes in. Bea shrugs and sings on: “It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours pass byyyyyy...” Ben clicks his tongue and then says: “Stop right there, that's where it gets sad.” Bea laughs and crawls into bed next to him. “Okay, no sad songs”, she says. “As long as you don't steal my blanket again.”

“I almost thought we'd actually go outside and build a snowman”, Ben admits as they cuddle up together under the blankets. Bea murmurs something, tucking her head under his chin. “What did you say?”, he asks her, running his fingers through her hair. It's getting longer now, dropping over her shoulders. “Snow is cold”, she mutters. “It's nicer from inside.” “And you just realise this now”, Ben sighs, dropping a kiss on her forehead. But Bea's already fallen asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so in case you're still unsure to what's going on - that rendition of "Do You Want To Build A Snowman" wasn't planned. Ben started it!


End file.
